<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me in please by srzzd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482659">Let me in please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/srzzd/pseuds/srzzd'>srzzd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Nonbinary Character, Other, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/srzzd/pseuds/srzzd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A queer high school girl doesn't immediately hit it off with the new student in her grade. It'll take some warming up, but eventually, they'll learn to let y/n in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me in please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lol yes the title is the meme</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And a coat!" y/n's mom yelled from the kitchen.</p><p>"I'm not crazy, ma. I love you" she had to scream back from halfway out the door.</p><p>In the dead of winter, her outfit consisted of a green lace top tank and light wash jeans. y/n was very proud of the white leather belt she found at a salvation army a couple of weeks ago. Her wavy hair was already freezing from the water left in it after her shower. Tan skin had shades of pink at the apples of her cheeks and a sweet swipe of pastel green eyeshadow on her lids. A thin line of eyeliner and slightly overdrawn, nude red lips finished her face off. She knew that her sense of fashion was never the most appropriate for the weather, but y/n was nothing if not a sucker for aesthetics. y/n shut her front door and made her way down the icy pathway to her car. Taking a seat and removing her keys from around her neck, y/n knew it wouldn't be for another 10 minutes that her car was warm enough to drive without destroying it from the inside out. Keys now in the ignition, y/n sits back and pulls out her phone.</p><p>
  <strong>Lydia :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>new girl. new girl. new girl.</em>
</p><p>y/n translates this text from her new friend to understand that there was a new girl in their grade Lydia has already sniffed out. </p><p>
  <strong>y/n</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>funnn, is she new and a girl?</em>
</p><p>a quick middle finger emoji is sent back.</p><p>
  <strong>Lydia :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>stop. anyways, you know I don't care much about anything this is important.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>y/n</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>you have actually texted me about the cinematography in a Spongebob film.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lydia :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>ALRIGHT</em>
</p><p>
  <em>seriously y/n. she is... whew.</em>
</p><p><em>"ah"  </em>Suddenly Lydia's reason for texting her made sense. The new girl was hot. </p><p>
  <strong>y/n</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>how are you already being weird about her...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lydia :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>no shut up you know that it is a rarity to find someone appealing around here and she is MORE than.</em>
</p><p>y/n couldn't deny that. They lived in a whole lot of nothing. The only activity around here was to literally leave and go other places.</p><p>
  <strong>y/n</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>driving ttyl</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lydia :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>love youuuuu. and hurry. you have to see her.</em>
</p><p>y/n couldn't help but giggle at that text. It was as if she could hear her saying it. y/n and Lydia have been inseparable since the second year of middle school. There was no topic unspoken between them. If you spoke to one, you basically spoke to both. y/n places her phone to her side and pulls out of her driveway, making her way to school a consistent 10 minutes late. She never did learn to account for defrosting time. And she never will.</p><p>y/n arrives at school and enjoys the silence ringing through the hallways. Something was so serene about being able to pretend no one else was in that day, only her and the banged-up lockers. y/n's peace doesn't last long when she feels her phone buzz from her back pocket. She shifts her bag more to her right side and pulls out her phone.</p><p>
  <strong>Lydia :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>tell me how the forensics test goes by the way.</em>
</p><p><em>"Fuck, the test."  </em>y/n had forgotten all about her exam that day. Unfortunately for her, the test was the first period of the day and she was now 15 minutes late. y/n grips her phone and begins dashing to the stairwell leading to her classroom. y/n feels a bang on her forehead and suddenly finds herself on the floor. </p><p>"Mother fucker!" y/n doesn't recognize the voice she crashed into. When she looks up she's met with an equally unknown face. y/n is taken aback by how attractive such an angry face could be. Their eyes were a somehow sharp green with speckles of gold. Her eyes were ever so slightly smoked out at the border. Her eyebrows were full and well kept, albeit turned downward. Their face as a whole actually was obnoxiously symmetrical. Her skin was a shade or two lighter than y/n's. Their hair was straight but cut in layers to give it more volume than it would've had originally. Right now though, it was pushed slightly in front of her face, caught in the chapstick they were wearing. It was a light brown with lowlights mixed in. Her nose had a small stud to one side and a silver septum piercing in the middle. She was, as Lydia so elegantly put it, whew. "Are you fucking kidding me?" The anger in the stranger's voice snapped y/n back into reality. y/n all at once realized how awful this first impression was. She had caused a collision by being late to school for no other reason than poor planning.</p><p>"I am so so sorry. I'm just running late an-"</p><p>"Oh, so you decided to make that my problem now." Both of them were up now. The stranger was fixing her hair and checking her phone for cracks. They were a few inches taller than y/n, making the glare she had on her face even more intimidating. y/n thought she must look like a deer in headlights, and she was right.</p><p>"No no I just-" y/n stops herself when she notices the stranger begin to walk past her with a scoff. </p><p>"First fucking day and I'm already dealing with bullshit..." The stranger's voice drifts off as she paces down the hallway. y/n takes a deep breath and tries to forget about this painfully embarrassing experience. y/n obviously didn't think there'd be a student roaming the halls 1/3 way into class. The more she thought about it, the more angry y/n became. </p><p><em>"oh cause she's so perfect and has never been running late, fucking dick"  </em>y/n lets herself huff and puff all the way to her forensics class. She hoped she wouldn't have to deal with this attractive yet rude new kid for the rest of the year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>